Recently, as the use of large screen liquid crystal displays (LCDs) has significantly increased, it has become increasingly required to improve performance of the same. There is active research on increasing the process margin of a color filter for productivity, since the color filter is the most important factor in realizing colors among the many parts of a liquid crystal display. In addition, in order to increase color purity of a large screen liquid crystal display (LCD), a color filter is manufactured using a photosensitive resin composition prepared by increasing concentration of a colorant. Accordingly, a photosensitive resin composition is required to have lowered development speed to increase productivity and yield in the manufacturing process and to have excellent sensitivity despite little exposure to light.
A photosensitive resin composition can be used to manufacture a color filter using various methods such as dyeing, electrophoretic deposition (EPD), printing, pigment dispersion, and the like, in which three or more colors are coated on a transparent substrate. Recently, the pigment dispersion method has been more actively adopted.
However, the pigment dispersion method has a problem of, for example, decreasing transmittance when a red pigment is increasingly included to form a red pixel displaying in a region with a high coloring property (a high concentration region) on a color coordinate. A yellow pigment can be used in a high concentration to make a color coordinate out of a yellow axis and to secure high transmittance. However, when a yellow pigment is increasingly used, there can be another problem of increasing the entire amount of pigment.
When a dye is used instead of the pigment, the dye can be polymerized or form a complex with a metal to improve reliability compared with a monomolecular dye. When the amount of the dye is increased or used alone, the reliability may still deteriorate. In addition, when the dye is used as a complex with a metal, color characteristics such as luminance and the like may deteriorate.